Bukan Kado Biasa
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Naruto mendapatkan kejutan dari Hinata yang membuatnya terkaget-kaget di tengah malam. main SasuNaru slight KakaIru NaruHina


10 Oktober. Itu artinya Naruto ulang tahun. YAY! Happy birthday, Naruto! Moga-moga bisa langgeng sama Sasuke... -ditabok- Fanfic ini spesial ane buat untuk menyambut ulang tahun Naruto, mumpung lagi liburan juga, jadi banyak waktu senggang (kalau gitu kenapa ga lanjutin fanfic lainnya yang butuh diupdate?? dudul).

Oh ya, ane mau ngucapin selamat idul fitri buat yang merayakan. Maafin ane kalau ada salah ya!

**S****ummary**

_Di hari ulang tahunnya, Naruto mendapatkan kejutan dari Hinata yang membuatnya terkaget-kaget di tengah malam._

**Pairing**

_main SasuNaru, slight KakaIru NaruHina_

_'Pikiran/POV suatu char'_

"Omongan"

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Bukan Kado Biasa © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter**

**XxXxXxX**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!"

10 Oktober, di sebuah apartemen bercat hijau. Seorang shinobi berambut pirang yang baru bangun tidur dikejutkan dengan datangnya seorang kunoichi berambut pink bernama Sakura di depan pintu apartemennya.

"... Hah?" Naruto cengok.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu, kau lupa?" kata kunoichi itu. "Sekarang tanggal 10 Oktober."

"Uhh... Sepertinya, ya," Naruto bingung, Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Benar juga, kau kan baru bangun tidur," ujar Sakura. "Lebih baik kau cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan ganti baju. Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei menunggu di Ichiraku Ramen. Katanya mereka mau traktir makan."

"BENARKAH?! Kalau begitu Sakura-chan tunggu di sini, aku segera cuci muka, sikat gigi, ganti baju, lalu kita pergi makan!"

Naruto masuk ke apartemennya. Sakura cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah temannya. Urusan makan saja, dia langsung semangat.

**xoxoxox**

"Lalu..." Iruka angkat bicara. "Kau sudah menyiapkan kado apa untuk Naruto?"

Kakashi menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Iruka. "Maa, yang pasti sesuatu yang spesial." Kakashi menoleh, menatap lumba-lumba kesayangannya itu. "Kau sendiri akan memberi Naruto apa?"

"Yah, begitulah. Namun apakah kau bisa berhenti mendekatiku? Orang-orang sedang melihat kita..."

"Iru-koi, sejak kapan kau menjadi pemalu seperti ini?"

"Kakashi..."

"Yak, waktu bermesraan sudah habis!"

Kakashi dan Iruka menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara tersebut. Sakura dan Naruto berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura! Sini, ayo makan!" Iruka langsung semangat 45 menggeser duduknya agar Naruto dan Sakura bisa duduk di antara dia dan Kakashi (tujuan asli: menghindari Kakashi yang sedari tadi menggodanya terus menerus).

"Sankyu, Iruka-sensei!"

"Nah, mau makan ramen apa?"

**xoxoxox**

"Uwah, aku kenyang!"

Naruto sudah menghabiskan tujuh mangkuk ramen porsi besar. Yang lain cuma bengong ngeliatin dia makan.

"... Perutmu terbuat dari gentong, ya?" tanya Sakura setengah tak percaya. "Porsi makanmu lebih besar daripada kuli."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Sakura," Kakashi menegahi. "Bisa saja Naruto itu sudah tidak makan beberapa hari karena dia tak punya uang gara-gara dia mengacaukan misi kemarin."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Iruka tertawa kecil.

"Itu bukan salahku," Naruto manyun. "Uchiha kurang ajar itu yang salah! Dia memberikan bantuan yang seharusnya tidak perlu."

"Sasuke ya..." Kakashi memegangi dagunya. "Kurasa kalau dia tidak muncul, saat ini kau tidak akan ada di sini, Naruto. Bukankah dia yang menolongmu dan menyuruhmu kembali ke desa?"

"I... Itu..."

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar di sini! Ini hari ulang tahun Naruto, seharusnya kita rayakan dengan ceria," Iruka menengahi. Kakashi hanya menggangguk kecil sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berjengit. "Ah, Naruto, aku punya kado untukmu," Sakura merogoh tas pinggangnya. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah bingkisan merah berpita pink pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ini dariku," Iruka memberikan sebuah amplop coklat. "Gunakan dengan bijak."

Kakashi mengayunkan sebuah box berwarna oranye di depan hidung Naruto. "Nih. Aku harap kau senang dengan hadiah dariku."

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" jawab Naruto girang.

"Buka kadonya di rumah saja." Iruka memberi saran. "Kalau di sini tidak enak. Kasihan Teuchi-jiichan kalau dia harus membersihkan sisa-sisa dari bungkus kado."

Tiba-tiba Teuchi--sang pemilik Ichiraku Ramen--muncul dari dapur. "Nei, Naruto! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Benarkah?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Yep, kau boleh makan gratis di sini selama 3 hari ke depan." Teuchi memberikan 3 kupon kepada Naruto. "Jaga baik-baik kupon itu, jangan sampai hilang."

"Sankyu, Teuchi-jiichan!" Naruto memandang kupon itu dengan mata berbinar-binar--seperti memandang sesuatu yang berharga.

Setelah aksi memberi-kado-kepada-Naruto selesai, mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Naruto kembali ke apartemennya sambil membawa kado-kadonya. Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menunaikan pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis. Sedangkan Iruka kembali ke rumahnya--diikuti Kakashi.

**xoxoxox**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto langsung membuka jumpsuit hitam oranye miliknya dan digantungkan ke belakang pintu kamarnya. Satu per satu kado yang dia terima dibuka. Yang pertama adalah kado dari Sakura.

"Hmm, peralatan untuk pengobatan pertama? Lumayanlah apabila sedang menjalankan misi sendiri... Wah, ada jimatnya juga!"

Kado kedua: dari Iruka. Sebuah amplop coklat. Naruto segera membukanya.

"UANG?!" Naruto kaget setengah mati. Jumlahnya ada sekitar 5000 ryo... Naruto melihat sebuah kertas putih di dalam amplop dan mengambilnya lalu membaca apa isinya.

_'Aku berbicara pada Tsunade-sama agar paling tidak kau diberikan sedikit upah atas kerja kerasmu saat melaksanakan misi kemarin. Yah, walaupun gagal, kau harus tetap berusaha. Otanjoubi Omedetou!_

_-Iruka-'_

Naruto hampir nangis. _Sebegitunyakah Iruka-sensei memperhatikan diriku??_

Kado ketiga: dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa isinya..." Naruto bergumam sambil membuka kertas kado yang membungkus kado itu. Dia pun bengong begitu melihat isinya.

"Icha-Icha Paradise... YAOI VERSION?? APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!" Naruto langsung melempar novel itu entah ke mana. Kalau nggak masuk tempat sampah ya ke pojokan kamar. Yang pasti tidak keluar jendela karena dia tahu bakal jatuh korban kalau dia melakukannya.

"DASAR KAKASHI MESUM!!" teriaknya frustasi. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Walaupun kesal, senang sekali rasanya ada yang perhatian padanya.

Namun masih ada yang kurang. Tidak ada Sasuke.

_'Ke mana Teme sialan satu itu? Sudah sebulan sejak dia menggantikanku dalam misi yang tingkat A itu, namun dia belum juga kembali. Misi itu sebenarnya tidak sulit... Kan?'_

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu memejamkan matanya.

_'Sasuke... Kamu di mana...?'_

**xoxoxox**

-tok tok-

Ada yang mengetuk pintu.

-tok tok-

Naruto membuka matanya sambil mengeluh. Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya?

-tok tok-

"Iya, aku datang!" Naruto berlari menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukanya.

"Ah!! Ko-konnichiwa, Naruto-kun..."

Aih, rupanya Hinata. Dia tetap malu-malu, seperti biasa.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata!" balas Naruto. "Ayo, silakan masuk."

"EH, nggak-nggak perlu! A-aku cuma se-sebentar kok," semburat merah muncul di wajah Hinata. Dia menunduk, tidak berani memandang ke depan karena Naruto yang dihadapannya ini hanya memakai kaos fishnet yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"Oh, begitu..." Naruto melipat tangan di dadanya. "Kalau begitu ada perlu apa?"

Hinata menunduk. Kedua jari telunjuknya saling beradu. Tanda grogi. "Ano, Naruto-kun..."

"Ya?"

Hinata langsung membungkuk 90 derajat. "OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!!"

"Uwa... Hinata!"

"Gomen, Naruto-kun! Se-sebenarnya aku ba-baru ingat tadi pagi ka-kalau hari ini Naruto-kun u-ulang tahun... Aku ha-hanya bisa memberikan ini..." sambil terbata-bata dalam berbicara, Hinata menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu. "Ini bento... A-aku membuatnya sendiri..."

"Terima kasih, Hinata! Kebetulan aku tidak punya makanan di rumah." Naruto sumringah. Hinata kembali ke posisi berdiri sempurna, namun dia tetap menunduk dengan wajah merona merah.

"Umm, Naruto-kun... Suka kucing tidak?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku suka."

"Se-sebenarnya... Aku menemukan dia di jalan..." Hinata memandang kardus di sebelahnya. Naruto ikutan melihat apa isinya. Seekor kucing hitam kotor yang berumur sekitar 6 bulan duduk manis di dalam kardus yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan 'pungut aku'. Naruto bengong.

"Siapa yang tega membuang kucing selucu ini??" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku mau membawanya pu-pulang, tapi aku takut otosama..." Hinata diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Ka-karena itulah... Aku mencari orang yang ma-mau merawat kucing ini... Mu-mungkin Naruto-kun...?"

Naruto diam. Dia mempehatikan kucing hitam yang mulai mengeong minta perhatian.

"... Kurasa..." Naruto mulai buka mulut. "... Aku akan merawatnya."

**xoxoxox**

"Kau bau," Naruto mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya.

"Kotor," Tepukan di badan kucing itu menghasilkan debu.

"Kurus," Naruto mengangkat kucing dan terlihatlah perutnya yang kurus langsing.

"Kau itu liar atau dibuang sih?" manyun.

"Nyan,(1)" jawab Si Kucing Hitam.

"Kurasa kau butuh mandi. Aku sendiri juga belum mandi sih..." kata Naruto sambil memainkan tangan si kucing. "Benar juga, kita mandi bersama!"

**xoxoxox**

"NYAA--!!"

"Hei kucing, kemari kau! Kau itu bau dan kotor, jadi kau harus mandi--GYAAHH!! KUCING SIAL!! KAU MAU MENAMBAH KUMIS DI PIPIKU, HAH?!"

"Nyan."

Akhirnya setelah pergumulan hebat antara Naruto dan kucing hitam, Naruto berhasil memandikannya. Dia pun menggosok tubuh kucing itu dengan handuk kering agar tidak kedinginan di atas kasur. Si kucing juga menjilati tubuhnya agar bulunya rapi.

"... Hei, aku baru sadar kalau matamu berwarna merah." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang telinga kucing itu. Si kucing mendengkur pelan.

"Kau butuh nama," Naruto mengangkat kucing itu dan menatap matanya. "... Kalau begitu aku beri nama Hitomi(2), karena matamu berbeda dari kucing kebanyakan."

"Nyan," Hitomi merespon senang.

"Aaahh, aku lapar," Naruto segera beranjak dari kasur menuju dapurnya dan mengambil susu. Hitomi mengikutinya sambil mengeong dan mendengkur pelan. Tanda minta makan.

"Kau mau?"

Naruto mengambil mangkuk kecil dari lemari dan menuangkan sedikit susu ke dalamnya. Dia pun mendekati Hitomi untuk memberikan susunya.

"Hitomi, ini susunya--Hitomi? Kau lihat apa?"

Hitomi duduk memunggungi Naruto sambil melihat ke atas. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangnya. Rupanya hanya seekor cicak di dinding.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya seekor cicak, Hitomi. Tidak perlu diperhatikan--eh?"

Tidak ada angin tidak ada badai, tiba-tiba cicak itu terjatuh dan kabur sambil memutuskan ekornya yang kemudian menggeliat-geliat sendiri. Naruto bengong. _Kok tiba-tiba cicaknya bisa jatuh?_(3)

"Nyan."

Naruto terkesiap. Hitomi rupanya memegangi tangannya yang memegang mangkuk susu dengan salah satu cakarnya. Naruto segera memberikan susu itu padanya. Hitomi meminumnya.

"Baiklah, ayo lihat Hinata membuatkan makan apa untukku."

Naruto segera membuka bungkusan berwarna ungu yang diberikan Hinata tadi siang. Sebuah kotak bento warna hitam. Dia langsung membuka tutupnya.

"Udang goreng, sushi, salad, dan... Ramen goreng! Sepertinya enak..." Naruto segera mengambil sumpit. "Itadakima--AHH!!"

Hitomi duduk di depan bentonya sambil menatap matanya. Kontan Naruto kaget, kan barusan Hitomi sedang minum susu. _Kok dia bisa ada di sini?_

"Kau mengagetkanku," desis Naruto. Hitomi hanya mengibaskan ekornya.

"Mau makan...?"

"Nya."

"... Dasar banyak maunya. Nih."

Naruto memberikan udang gorengnya pada Hitomi. Kucing itu langsung memakannya. Naruto melanjutkan makan malamnya bersama Hitomi yang duduk di seberangnya. Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Naruto selesai makan. Dia membuang bungkus bento ke dalam tempat sampah, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi.

'Masakannya Hinata enak juga...'

Naruto memperhatikan Hitomi yang mondar-mandir seperti kucing kebingungan di dapurnya. Naruto melihat jamnya. _Jam 8 malam... _Tiba-tiba Hitomi menyundul kaki Naruto, menyebabkan dia sedikit kaget.

"Hitomi..." Rupanya kucing itu membawa sebungkus senbei(4) di mulutnya. "Kau mau itu?"

Naruto mengambil senbei di mulut kucing itu lalu membuka bungkusnya. Dia memberikan sekeping senbei pada Hitomi, kucing itu memakannya.

"Kucing aneh..." Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

**xoxoxox**

"Baiklah, Hitomi. Selamat tidur."

Rupanya perkiraan cuaca di televisi tadi pagi benar. Badai akan datang di saat malam, dan saat ini hujan angin mulai turun. Naruto menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sementara Hitomi tidur di pojok kasur. Naruto tidak tega membiarkan dia tidur di luar dengan keadaan cuaca seperti ini.

Hitomi terjaga dari tidurnya, sementara Naruto sudah terlelap. Hanya ada bunyi hujan dan angin yang mengetuk jendela, setidaknya sampai menjelang tengah malam...

**xoxoxox**

"Ngg..."

Naruto merasa tidurnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Nya-"

Ada yang hangat di lehernya.

"Nya-"

... Hitomi?

"Nya--ru--"

Kali ini sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya.

"Hmmm..."

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya. Dia menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong. Dia melihat ada telinga kucing berwarna hitam menyembul dari lehernya. Tangannya mencoba meraihnya.

"Hito--AHH!!"

-BRUAKK-

Naruto terlonjak kaget sampai terjatuh dari kasurnya saat mengetahui apa yang sedari tadi bernafas di lehernya--dan menjilatinya. Orang. Laki-laki. Tanpa busana. Bertelinga kucing. Ekornya panjang dan hitam. Mimpi apa aku??

"SIAPA?!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Tangannya otomatis mengambil kunai yang berada di bawah kasurnya.

"Nya... Ru..."

Merasa mengenali suara itu, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosok di kasurnya.

"Hitomi--kaukah itu?"

Mata merah milik sosok itu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Kau bukan Hitomi..."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sasuke..."

**xoxoxox**

"Lalu..."

"Hmm?"

"... Kenapa kau bisa menjadi kucing?"

Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di paha Naruto. "... Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku mendengarkanmu," ujar Naruto.

"Aku menyelesaikan misi itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha... Namun ada yang tidak kusadari. Musuh rupanya berhasil menginfeksi tubuhku dengan racun. Racun itu mulai bereaksi saat aku dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha--kira-kira satu minggu lalu... Pada awalnya hanya terasa panas biasa. Aku pun menginjeksi tubuhku dengan penawar racun--tapi tidak berhasil... Hingga akhirnya aku pingsan."

Entah perasaannya atau memang benar, Naruto merasa Sasuke kesulitan bicara. Dia pun mulai menggaruk pelan bagian belakang telinga kucing Sasuke. Lelaki bermata onyx itu mendengkur pelan--Naruto merasakan adanya sensasi tersendiri melihat Sasuke mendengkur manja seperti itu.

"... Saat terbangun, aku sudah menjadi kucing... Aku bingung harus ke mana. Dunia itu terlalu kejam... Untuk kucing tidak berpengalaman sepertiku. Tiap tengah malam, aku kembali ke wujud manusia--walau tidak sempurna... Aku mengalami kesulitan bicara dalam wujud ini. Nafasku... Menjadi lebih pendek."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga... Sampai ke Konoha ini... Aku bermaksud mengunjungimu--namun aku terlalu lelah... Aku pun tidur di dalam kardus yang kutemukan di pinggir jalan--yang ternyata milik seekor kucing yang dibuang... Sisanya kau sudah tahu."

"... Kau ditemukan Hinata dan akhirnya dibawa olehnya menuju apartemenku." Naruto melanjutkan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Berapa lama kau akan menjadi kucing seperti ini?"

"Entahlah."

Kesunyian merambat di kamar yang gelap itu. Naruto mengelus kepala Sasuke lagi. Sedikit aneh rasanya, melihat sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya--sekarang berubah menjadi kucing nan manja seperti ini.

"Naru..."

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah... Aku menetap di sini...?"

Naruto berjengit kaget. "Menetap?"

"Nya--."

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Tapi besok aku bawa kau ke Tsunade-baachan. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengembalikan dirimu seperti semula. Aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Hinata karena dia berhasil menemukanmu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Terserah kau saja."

Lagi-lagi sunyi. Mereka terbenam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"... Naruto."

"Hmm?"

Sasuke meniadakan jarak diantaranya dan Naruto. Bibir mereka bertemu, melumat satu sama lain. Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan lidah Sasuke berdansa bersama lidahnya. Suara desahan terdengar dari salah satu mulut mereka. Mereka baru melepaskan bibir mereka saat nafas mereka hampir habis.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di perbatasan antara leher dan bahu Naruto. "... Otanjoubi omedetou... Aku belum terlambat, kan?"

Naruto melihat ke arah jam di dinding. Jam 23.45. "Belum. Sama sekali belum."

"Maaf, aku tidak memberimu kado apapun--"

"Tidak apa," potong Naruto cepat. "Kau ada di sini setelah satu bulan kita tidak bertemu. Itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Benarkah?"

"Yep."

Naruto menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh punggung Sasuke--sampai akhirnya dia menyentuh sesuatu yang panjang dan berbulu--ekor kucingnya Sasuke. Naruto menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebuah rencana terlintas di benaknya. Segera saja dia menggengam ekornya--dan menggoyangkannya perlahan.

"Nya--!!" Sasuke kaget. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar. "Naru--to! Apa yang kau lakukan--AHH!!"

"Hanya mengetes apakah instingmu sama seperti kucing kebanyakan." jawab Naruto santai sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari ekor Sasuke. Dia menarik selimutnya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur."

Sasuke mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dia mengibaskan ekornya sambil menatap marah ke arah Naruto. Sharingannya aktif. "... Kurang ajar kau."

Sasuke merasa kalau Naruto tertawa kecil di balik selimutnya.

**xoxoxox**

"Jadi... Bagaimana, Baachan?"

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berada di rumah sakit bersama Tsunade dan Sakura. Dua jam lalu dia melaporkan kejadian bahwa kucing hitam ini sebenarnya adalah Sasuke kepada Tsunade--dan mereka langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksanya. Sakura yang mendengar hal ini langsung menemui mereka.

"Nyan."

"Ini racun yang sangat kompleks," jawab Tsunade sambil memperhatikan data racun itu di kertas yang dibawanya.

"EH?! Kalau begitu Sasuke akan--"

"Tidak, tidak akan mati. Aku sudah mengecek racun ini berkali-kali dalam 2 jam ini--dan aku tidak menemukan adanya zat yang bisa menghancurkan sistem chakra maupun sel tubuh."

"Untunglah... Kami-sama, terima kasih banyak..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Nyan." Sasuke juga merespon.

"Lalu berapa lama kau bisa membuat penawar racunnya?"

"Satu minggu."

"Hah?"

"Iya, satu minggu."

"Kok lama??"

"Sudah kubilang, ini racun yang sangat kompleks. Aku juga baru pertama kali menemukan racun yang bisa mengubah wujud manusia seperti ini."

Beberapa kalimat yang mengungkapkan kekecewaan terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Tsunade memukul kepala jinchuuriki itu dengan berkas di tangganya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, bawa Sasuke, dan tinggalkan aku dan Sakura agar kami bisa bekerja untuk mencari penawarnya."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto segera membawa Sasuke dan dirinya pergi dari rumah sakit. Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tsunade-shishou..." Sakura yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka mulut.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau bilang satu minggu? Bukankah tiga hari saja cukup?"

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Godaime. "Sengaja. Aku ingin melihat seberapa dekat mereka sebenarnya."

**xoxoxox**

"Dasar Tsunade-baachan. Apa dia tidak sadar seberapa gentingnya situasi sekarang ini?"

Naruto berjalan dari rumah sakit menuju apartemennya sambil bergumam kesal. Sesekali dia menyepak batu di jalanan. Sementara Hitomi--ralat, Sasuke dalam wujud kucing--mengikutinya dari belakang, dan dia tenang-tenang saja. Di kejauhan, Naruto melihat sosok Hinata. Mendadak wajahnya kembali cerah.

"Ohayo, Hinata!" sapa Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Hinata.

"Ah, o-ohayo, Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata kaget.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekap Hinata, memeluknya erat. Mendadak wajah Hinata berubah warna menjadi sewarna tomat.

"Sankyu, Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil tetap memeluk Hinata erat. "Berkat kau, aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke! Asal kau tahu Hinata, kucing yang kemarin kamu bawa itu merupakan kado ulang tahun yang sangat istimewa, karena kucing itu sebenarnya--hei, Hinata?"

Naruto baru sadar kalau Hinata pingsan di pelukannya. Dia mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata agar dia bangun.

"Oi, Hinata! Kamu kenapa??"

_'Usuratonkachi...'_ Sasuke mengejek Naruto dalam pikirannya. Dia pun melenggang pergi.

"Hei, Sasuke! Mau ke mana kau?! Bantu aku menyadarkan Hinata!"

"Nyan."

"Jangan 'nyan-nyan' terus! Kembali ke sini!"

"Nyan."

"Hinataaaaaaaa... Sadar dong..."

Sasuke tetap berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang mencoba menyadarkan Hinata, kembali ke apartemennya Naruto.

_'Itu ganjarannya... Karena kau menyentuh ekorku kemarin.'_

**OWARI**

**XxXxXxX**

_OMAKE_

(1) Nyan itu meongnya kucing Jepang XD

(2) Hitomi adalah bahasa Jepang dari mata. "Me" artinya juga mata, tapi lebih puitis hitomi (big thanks to Evatsuki-sama for the info).

(3) Dulu ane punya kucing matanya merah. Dia kalau ngeliatin cicak di dinding, cicaknya bisa jatuh sendiri, dan itu terjadi berkali-kali. Rumornya sih, kalau kucing bermata merah punya kekuatan gitu.

(4) Senbei itu sejenis kerupuk beras dari Jepang. Kalau Indonesia namanya rengginang kali ya -ngaco- (thanks a lot, gman!).

Huooohh... Capek juga nulis fanfic ini. Biasanya ane ngetik bisa nyampe seminggu untuk hasil terbaik, ini cuma tiga hari. Jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya garing -sembah sujud-

Sekali lagi, happy birthday, Naruto!

_Review, plz?_


End file.
